


Taco Tuesday

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abby this is entirely your fault asjaksdj, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Inspired by that one OUAT scene, Oral Sex, Smut, The kids walking in on their parents and narrowing missing seeing some STUFF, Vaginal Fingering, season 8 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: oliver and felicity are making up for lost time when their kids arrive home at precisely the most awkward time
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 82
Kudos: 271





	Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this tweet of abby's and that one OUAT scene with the charmings, emma and henry](https://twitter.com/_infinitecanvas/status/1273897809066983424?s=20)
> 
> idk what this is. but i hope you enjoy lol

“It’s been too long,” Felicity gasps into Oliver’s mouth as he kisses her desperately. She’s half-sitting, half-lying on the couch with her legs hiked up around her husband’s waist as he grinds down into her, clothes erection rubbing between the junction of her thighs.

“I know, I know,” he rumbles, lips trailing down to her neck. He growls when Felicity moans in response, her hands tightening in his hair.

Felicity has only been back in Star City for less than twenty-four hours; Oliver figured that it would be best to call her and fill her in on their situation with the adult versions of their kids being transported back in time. She would have found out anyway, and keeping her in the dark has never ended well. Being separated from his family while on his stupid missions for the Monitor has been heartwrenching. He wants to spend as much time with his loved ones as possible before the Crisis arrives, and with the rest of the team now in the know about Mia’s existence, and the Ninth Circle in the wind, it’s safe for them to return to the city.

Of course, his wife brought five-month-old Mia and fourteen-year-old William from Bloomfield as well. She was recently given back custody of their son after she informed William of his little sister’s existence and he decided he wanted to live with them again. Oliver was and is absolutely overjoyed to see his baby girl and his son again. William threw himself into his arms for a relieved hug, and Mia squealed happily when Oliver lifted her up into the air like Simba from the Lion King, clearly recognizing her father. It was a little weird at first having baby Mia and teenage William around Mia and William from 2020, but they quickly adjusted.

They’ve taken to calling teenage William ‘Will’ and baby Mia ‘Mi-Mi’ (a nickname Will came up for her) so they can differentiate between them. The future versions of their children are currently babysitting the younger versions; as far as they’re aware, they’ve taken them out for lunch at Big Belly Burger, for a walk around the local park, and then grocery shopping for taco ingredients, so they can make dinner. It’s Taco Tuesday, after all.

They’re not expecting the kids back for at least another hour. Which means that now is the perfect time for Oliver and Felicity to make up for lost time. And oh god, have they missed sex with each other. 

“Shouldn’t we move into the bedroom?” she asks breathlessly.

Oliver doesn’t let up with sucking a hickey just above her collarbone. When he raises his head, his eyes dark with arousal and lips plump from their frantic kissing, he whispers, “‘Got you right where I want you.”

The dress she’s wearing is hiked up so he can tear off her underwear, tossing them over his shoulder, and tease at her wet entrance, thumb brushing at her clit. Whimpering, Felicity thrusts her hips up against his. Her hands move down to rake across his back and sides. Continuing to tease her and never breaking eye contact, Oliver uses his free hand to gather his wife’s wild, loose blonde curls so the strands stop falling into her face. She stares up at him, mouth slightly parted as she pants shallowly. Her cheeks are beautifully flushed, her lips swollen as well and lipstick a little smudged. The expression on her face is nothing short of adoration and bliss. Oliver’s heart warms in his chest as he’s overwhelmed by the sheer desire and affection he feels for Felicity.

“I love you,” he murmurs, gifting her with a sweet and tender kiss this time instead of drawing her into another heated make-out session. 

She smiles brightly at him. “I love you too -” her sentence cuts off with a sharp keening noise as Oliver dips his fingertips inside her. He breaks out into a grin when his wife’s eyes flutter shut as his rough pads stroke her walls while his thumb carries on grazing her clit. “ _Oliver._ Please -”

He withdraws his fingers. Felicity whines in protest. But then he drops to his knees, grabs her by the waist and yanks her to the edge of the couch so her legs fall over his shoulders. Realizing that he’s planning on eating her out, she watches Oliver with love shining in her eyes.

Smirking at her, Oliver buries his head between his wife’s thighs and licks a wet stripe along the length of her slit. This is one of his favorite things to do in the world. Felicity immediately shouts out with her hips bucking, pressing her pussy firmly against his mouth. Pleased at receiving such a strong reaction, he hoists her lower body closer to him with his arms and puts his tongue to good use. He alternates between flicking and licking and gently sucking until he has Felicity trembling beneath him and he can feel her walls clenching. He adores watching her fall apart because of him; he always feels a sense of triumph when he’s able to get her to orgasm from just teasing her.

But then, everything goes wrong. Oliver freezes when he hears footsteps and voices outside the front door. Felicity goes still as well, breath catching in her throat. The jingling of keys and the scrape of one entering the top lock jolts them both into action. Felicity shimmies her dress back down and tries to tame her sex hair while Oliver scrambles to grab a blanket to cover them both - and just as the front door opens, he lunges to snatch up his wife’s discarded panties from the floor.

The kids enter the apartment chatting amiably, William carrying the baby form of his sister on his hip with her diaper bag on his other shoulder, while Mia and Will are engrossed in a conversation about how baseball evolves in the future.

“Hey, Dad, Mom, chili and lime flavored soft taco shells were discounted so we got those instead of the regular shells...” Will trails off, and then he glances over at them, and his jaw drops.

When the others catch sight of them, they all halt in place, eyes wide with shock.

In any other circumstance, Oliver and Felicity would find their reactions honestly hilarious. Will and William both look disgusted and disdainful probably haunted by the memories of when they caught them in this sort of situation before. Mi-Mi has tilted her head curiously at them, and for once in her life, isn’t immediately crying and reaching out for them upon seeing them. Mia’s expression of complete and total horror. Even though Oliver and Felicity are the ones who should probably be embarrassed, Mia looks mortified beyond all belief. She raises her hand and covers Will’s eyes. The teenager both holds her hand there and tries to peek through her fingers.

 _OH MY GOD_ , Mia mouths in astonishment. _OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK._

“Hi,” Felicity says with a wince. “How was Big Belly?”

There’s an incredibly awkward beat of silence.

“What are you doing?” Will asks, wrinkling his nose, pushing down Mia’s hand.

Oliver and Felicity blink at him and then exchange glances. They thought it was kind of obvious. 

For once in her life, Felicity is lost for words. “Um… I was tired after the long drive here yesterday and I needed to rest.”

“And I was… _helping_ her rest?” Oliver tries.

“Dad. That’s - you know that’s not what he meant,” William shudders. “It’s the _middle of the afternoon_.”

“... So?”

“This is our _living room_. You - you couldn’t have put a sock on the door?” William asks, averting his eyes up to the ceiling. He sounds rather choked, actually. “Or, I don’t know, sent a text telling us not to come home yet?”

“We didn’t think you’d be back for another hour,” Oliver replies. He refuses to feel ashamed. He and his wife love each other very much and being intimate is part of the way they show each other that love.

“Yeah, well, we’re back now!” William hisses. He pauses and then pales considerably until his face is ashen. “You better not be naked under that blanket. I am _never_ sitting on that couch ever again if I know your bare asscheeks have been on it.”

Felicity bites her lip so her terrible brain to mouth filter doesn’t accidentally force her to blurt out that the couch has seen their bare asses on it dozens of times and he’s never known or complained about it before. “We have clothes on.”

“ _All_ of your clothes?”

More uncomfortable silence. The answer is no, of course. Oliver tries to subtly pass Felicity’s underwear back to her. Mi-Mi breaks the awkward moment by dissolving into ferocious, adorable giggles and waving her arms in the air, slapping her brother in the side of the head.

Mia shakes her head, aghast. She honestly looks like she’s just dissociated from her body and transcended to another dimension from her discomfort at seeing her parents so ruffled after nearly catching them in a compromising position. “I need to go... think of a way to inject bleach directly into my brain so I can unsee this.”

“You can’t,” Will responds, his voice flat. “Trust me, we -” he motions between himself and the adult version of him, “- have tried.”

“You -” Mia turns to her parents again, dumbfounded. “How many times has Will walked in on you!?”

William exhales exhaustedly. “Too many.”

“Far, far too many,” Will agrees.

Mia looks even more shaken, if that’s even possible. “You’re not being serious.”

“I _wish_ we weren’t. At least this time they’re covered with a blanket.”

“Right, well, let’s change the subject before I lose my sanity. Will, let’s go make the tacos. We need a lot because Connor, Lyla, and John are gonna be coming around.”

Felicity snorts in amusement and raises the blanket higher to cover her chin and hide how huge her smile is. Oliver twitches with silent laughter beside her as they watch their daughter scoop the baby version of her from her brother’s arms and cradle her on her chest, carrying the bag of taco ingredients into the kitchen with her free hand. Casting them one last dirty look, Will follows after her. William makes sure that they feel the power behind his disapproving glower before he walks past them to go and drop off his baby sister’s diaper bag in their bedroom, where her make-shift crib is placed.

Wriggling back into her underwear under the blanket, Felicity curls up next to her husband, kissing his shoulder. “They are never going to remember Taco Tuesday the same way ever again,” she snickers.

“You know, it’s impressive we can still provide them with a few traumatic childhood memories this late in the game,” Oliver whispers out of the corner of his mouth.

Felicity fails to muffle her laughter in his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading xx hope you enjoyed! i would really appreciate it if you left kudos and/or commented xx
> 
> [Black lives matter. Please do whatever you can to help the movement in the effort to end systemic racism and police brutality against Black people across the world, whether that be by protesting, donating, signing petitions, sharing information and/or spreading the word.](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)


End file.
